


The Ledge

by katbear



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-07
Updated: 2004-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbear/pseuds/katbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan’s hormones get him in trouble and Qui-Gon agrees to rescue him, for a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ledge

**Author's Note:**

> Author: KatBear (katbear@cox.net)  
> Archive: MA, AO3  
> Category: PWP, first time  
> Rating: NC17  
> Pairing: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi  
> Feedback: Appreciated.  
> Thanks: To the beta reader who made this a better story (Obi-Ki). All mistakes are my own.  
> Warnings: If male-male sex bothers you, you shouldn’t be here.  
> Note: This was my offering for Bedtime Stories/Plushie Theater at ConneXions in April 2004.  
> Spoilers: None, pre-TPM.  
> Disclaimer: The boys belong to George Lucas, I'm just playing with them.
> 
> ~ ~ Character internal thoughts  
> // // Thoughts between two characters

Qui-Gon Jinn surreptitiously scanned the crowded dance floor while holding up his end of a lively discussion on the merits of crop rotation.

~ Ah, there he is. Hmmm, that’s quite a collection he’s gathered tonight. ~

It had been necessary for Qui-Gon to keep a close eye on his apprentice this last year. Although the young man had gotten off to a comparatively late start with sexual experimentation, shortly after his eighteenth birthday Obi-Wan’s hormones had kicked in with a decided vengeance. Since then there had been more than one occasion when Qui-Gon had found it necessary to have a lengthy discussion about discretion and control with his apprentice. Although he felt a bit hypocritical, given his own growing attraction to the young man, they *were* Jedi, after all, and his apprentice did need to learn to rein in his appetites.

Tonight looked to be a typical chapter in the story: another new treaty signed, another celebration, another hunt underway. Qui-Gon had never realized just how sexy the Jedi uniform could look until Obi-Wan wore it. The young man turned it into a vibrant waking wet dream, waves of lust rolling in the wake of that swaggering strut. At least he has been quite broadminded in his experimentation, Qui-Gon mused to himself, so perhaps someday there might be a little hope to get a piece of that.

Throughout the evening, the dance of seduction continued among pursued and pursuing, often with little obvious distinction between them. The initial crowd of young men and women thinned out when one particularly aggressive young woman apparently decided that Obi-Wan was hers tonight. Qui-Gon felt a twinge of apprehension in the Force when he recognized the young lady as the second daughter of the system ruler, just arrived back on planet from school. Her arranged marriage to the son of the leading challenger to the throne had been a key element in the peace agreement, but she seemed intent on enjoying herself before the pending nuptials. He dismissed his concern; the fiancee was safely a continent away so there seemed no need to worry.

A few hours later, Qui-Gon slipped out for some fresh air. It had been a very nice party, Qui-Gon thought, good food, nice music, and interesting discussions. Looking around, he noticed his apprentice and the young lady had disappeared. "Oh well," he muttered, "at least they weren’t undressing each other out on the dance floor this time, and Obi-Wan seems to have improved his shielding."

Qui-Gon decided to take a walk in the gardens before retiring. Heading out the door, he passed a young man in travel clothes just coming in who looked vaguely familiar, but he shrugged it off.

The gardens were beautiful and a welcome breeze was sweeping through to cool off the heat of the day. The Living Force was soft and plentiful within the lush grounds. Qui-Gon strolled aimlessly, admiring the varieties of flowers and the white stone architecture of the main palace.

Suddenly, he felt a surge of distress across the Jedi's training bond, then a very distinct mental // Oh shit! //

Following the swell of panicked emotion now flooding over their bond, Qui-Gon carefully moved among the dimly lit paths outside the palace walls. Eventually he came across a pile of clothing, which turned out to be a Jedi padawan uniform and boots wrapped in a cloak. He looked around, mystified.

// Master? //

Qui-Gon scanned the area, but still saw nothing.

// Master! Up here! //

Qui-Gon looked up, and up, finally locating a pale figure illuminated by the moonlight, perched half way up the building on a narrow ledge. Three meters to the left of this figure was a large balcony, where two people could be seen locked in a passionate embrace. The ledge ended abruptly a meter to the right.

// Obi-Wan? What are you doing up there? //

// The princess's boyfriend showed up. She threw my clothes off the balcony and pushed me out after them. //

Qui-Gon stared up at the balcony for a moment, then back at his apprentice, Obi-Wan's form barely discernible against the white stone. He stepped back off the path into the shadows, then snickered. The more he looked at his naked apprentice perched on the ledge, the more he laughed, eventually progressing into a full blown bout of guffaws.

// MASSSTTEEEERRRRR! //

Qui-Gon fought to control his amusement, but was not succeeding very well.

// MASSTTERRRR! It's cold up here! //

That comment had the unfortunate effect of setting Qui-Gon off again, chuckling until his sides hurt and tears trickled down his cheeks.

// If you are QUITE finished, Master? // It was fortunate indeed for Qui-Gon that his apprentice had not yet mastered the skill of projecting killing force.

// Just a moment, Padawan. // Qui-Gon sat down on a nearby bench to gather his composure as the bond crackled with scathing ill-humor.

"Ah, that's better," Qui-Gon whispered as he wiped his face. He ventured a glance upward, finally able to do so without breaking out in laughter again.

// Padawan, you are standing on a ledge without any clothes on. //

// Brilliant observation, Master. // The acid laced through that mental comment could have melted plastisteel.

// It looks like there are five stories above you and six below. With the exception of a few narrow ledges, the walls appear to be quite smooth, and the princess's intended is, by all accounts, remarkably large, fierce and possessive. How do you propose to get down? // A snigger escaped.

// I'd thought I'd just flap my wings and fly away, Master. //

// Now, now, Padawan, no need to be sarcastic. Seriously, what do you plan to do? //

// You're not going to help me? //

// You got yourself into this mess, Padawan. I think it would be an interesting challenge to get yourself out. Now, if you're just going to stand there all night, I think I'll go to bed. // Qui-Gon stepped out onto the path and started to walk away.

// MAASSSTERRR! You can't leave me here! //

// Really, Padawan, you must learn to keep the volume down. All this mental screeching is starting to give me a headache. // Qui-Gon kept walking, a slow sedate pace, his head down to hide the smile on his face.

There was a dumfounded silence for a long moment.

// Master? //

// Yes, Padawan? //

// Please? //

Qui-Gon paused, but remained silent.

// I'll make it worth your while, Master. // The tone was warm and seductive, although the effect was somewhat spoiled by the hint of desperation leaking through.

// Are you trying to bribe me, Padawan? // Just the right touch of affronted dignity colored the reply.

// Yes, Master. //

A pause.

// What did you have in mind, Padawan? // Intrigued anticipation slipped over the bond.

// I haven't been able to get up the nerve to tell you, Master, but, well…. //

Qui-Gon could see the distant figure shuffling along the ledge and there was a sudden tension flexing the bond.

// Yes, Padawan? // Softly encouraging.

// I, uh, I've been interested in you, and I've noticed the way you've been looking at me… // There was an almost audible intake of energy before Obi-Wan went on in a rush. // If you get me off this ledge, Master, I'd really like to make love with you. //

There was dead silence for a long while. Qui-Gon's brain was frozen with surprise, although his body had no problem indicating its heated interest. It took him a few minutes to collect himself, but once he finally got over the shock his Jedi training kicked in.

// Wait right there, Padawan. I'll get a rope. //

// Yes, Master. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. //

The apprentice's sarcasm bounced off Qui-Gon's focused determination. Taking Obi-Wan's uniform, he quickly back-tracked to the side of the palace where he remembered seeing some maintenance buildings. Picking the lock with a judicious application of the Force, he hunted around until he found the safety ropes the window-cleaning crew used. Hiding his acquisition under his robe, he hurried up the back stairs until he emerged on the roof. Qui-Gon secured one end of the rope to a sturdy pipe, taking the rest of the coil to the retaining wall along the edge of the roof.

// Padawan? Still there? // Qui-Gon grinned.

// Very funny, Master. It's about damn time you got back. //

// Do you want to be rescued or not? //

// Yes, Master. Sorry, but it is rather chilly up here. //

Qui-Gon looked around, thankful that the balcony near his apprentice was finally unoccupied. He let the rope down to its full length.

// Master? //

// Yes? //

// The rope is too short, Master. //

Qui-Gon stifled a curse. // How much? //

// Looks like about four meters, Master. I can try to jump, but the ledge is awfully narrow so it will have to be from a standing start. //

// Just a moment. Center yourself in the Force, and focus on me. I will help you. //

There was a long silence as the two Jedi focused on the task before them. With a sudden surge of Force energy, Qui-Gon pulled as Obi-Wan pushed himself up. There was a tense moment as the apprentice scrabbled for the rope. Qui-Gon sagged in relief as Obi-Wan finally managed to grab the rope and began hauling himself up.

With Obi-Wan climbing and Qui-Gon pulling the rope up, it took only a few minutes for the apprentice to reach the roof. The master's breath caught momentarily at the sight of his naked apprentice, but his lust turned to concern as the cool breeze caused the sweaty young man to shiver. Qui-Gon grabbed the apprentice's robe and wrapped it around him.

"Come, Obi-Wan, let's get you inside and warmed up."

"I'm sure you'll do a good job of that, Master."

The brash leer sent a jolt through Qui-Gon and speeded his step as the two men hurried down the back stairs. Inside their quarters, Obi-Wan headed for the fresher to clean up.

The sound of the shower drifted faintly into the small sitting room where Qui-Gon waited after dropping his cloak and boots in his sleeping room. As he waited, he sipped a glass of wine, his thoughts whirling. When the door to the fresher opened to reveal a grinning apprentice, clad only in a towel, he thought his heart would stop.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon started. His masterly duty stabbed at his conscience, and he swallowed hard. "Obi-Wan, you know you don't have to do this. I was only teasing you; I would have rescued you anyway."

Obi-Wan's face fell; the grin disappeared as he stood frozen. "Don't you want me, Master?"

"I want you so much it hurts, Obi-Wan. But I *am* your master, and I would never order you, or even ask you, to do this." Qui-Gon forced himself to look away.

"I meant what I said." Obi-Wan walked over to stand in front of Qui-Gon. "I *want* to make love with you."

Qui-Gon looked up at his apprentice's earnest expression, then took a shuddering breath as he stared at the hand extended to him. Slowly, as if in a dream, he reached up and clasped the offered hand, allowing himself to be drawn to his feet and pulled into his sleeping room.

Stopping before the large bed, Obi-Wan brought Qui-Gon's hand to his mouth and kissed the knuckles. "If you truly are uncomfortable doing this, Master, please end it now, because I don't think I will be able to stop once we start." He brought his free hand up to run his fingertips along Qui-Gon's cheek. "I *do* want this, but I too will not take what is not freely offered."

"Yes, Obi-Wan, oh yes." Qui-Gon reached out and pulled Obi-Wan into a fierce embrace, their lips meeting for a long kiss. Pulling his head back from the kiss, Qui-Gon whispered, "I want you so much, my beautiful Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan pushed away to arm's length. The cocky grin reappeared on his face and his eyes sparkled. "You are seriously overdressed, o master mine. We need to get you out of those clothes so we can get down to business."

Before Qui-Gon could react, he had been stripped and shoved onto the bed. He had forgotten just how horny and enthusiastic nineteen year old lust could be, but Obi-Wan's insistent hands and lips quickly had his pulse pounding and his cock hardening.

Qui-Gon luxuriated in the sensuous swoosh of bare skin on skin as Obi-Wan rubbed himself against his master's body like a slinky feline. The gathering sweat had them sliding together as they exchanged long kisses. Qui-Gon's hands roamed freely, pulling Obi-Wan's body atop him and exploring down the apprentice's sides and back. He cupped Obi-Wan's tight arse, aligning their hips and cocks, moaning from the delicious friction.

"Oh yes," Obi-Wan groaned as he wiggled and ground his hips down, pushing their hard, leaking cocks together. He kissed and licked Qui-Gon's face, moving down to nip at the base of his throat. He licked Qui-Gon's ear before whispering, "You know, Master, I usually prefer to top," as he gave another hip wiggle.

"I've had to look at you parade that sexy arse around for over a year without being able to do anything about it," Qui-Gon growled. "Tonight I am damn well going to top or you are going back out on that ledge."

Obi-Wan pushed up to arm's length and pouted fetchingly. "You wouldn't."

"Try me," Qui-Gon rumbled fiercely.

"That's the whole idea, isn't it?" Obi-Wan ran his tongue around his lips and smirked.

"I'll make you a deal." Qui-Gon stretched his head up to lick at his apprentice's nipples. "Whoever wins during sparring training each day gets to top that night."

Obi-Wan groaned. "That's not fair, you miserable bastard."

Qui-Gon grinned wickedly. "Consider it an incentive to improve your skills, Padawan."

"With that kind of reward it won't take long to become the sparring champion of the whole Temp-"

Obi-Wan's words were cut off as Qui-Gon abruptly heaved up and threw the apprentice over onto his belly. He held the squirming body down with his arms as he ran his tongue down the length of Obi-Wan's back, lingering for a moment at the base of his spine before plunging down into the crack. He wanted to prolong the pleasure but his long denied cock had other thoughts and was demanding expedited action. Qui-Gon did spend a few seconds exploring the musky canyon, causing Obi-Wan to wiggle and moan, but quickly moved on. He shifted further down the bed and spread Obi-Wan's legs to reveal more of the inviting arse.

"Oh Force, hold up, I don't have any damned lube." Qui-Gon's frustrated groan was heartfelt as he sat back. "I wasn't exactly expecting this you know."

"Not to worry, Master. Stay right there." With an eye-blisteringly bright grin, Obi-Wan bounced off the bed and ran out the door toward the other sleeping room. Within seconds he was back with towels and several tubes of gels and creams. "Your wish is my command. What flavor would you like?"

"I should have known you would be well-prepared," Qui-Gon mock-grumbled. He grabbed a tube at random as Obi-Wan threw down a pillow and towel, then flopped back down on the bed belly down and wiggled his arse invitingly.

"Tease!" Qui-Gon spanked the upturned globes, eliciting a startled yelp from his apprentice.

Obi-Wan turned his head around and stuck his tongue out as Qui-Gon slathered gel around his entrance. Qui-Gon growled in response and inserted a slippery finger deep into the tight opening, moving the digit around just enough to make room for a second finger. With his other hand he rapidly slicked his hard cock.

"Oh yeah, bring it, yes, yes," Obi-Wan begged as Qui-Gon rotated three fingers inside his arse to finish the preparation. "I want it now."

Qui-Gon positioned his cock and pushed inside. He paused as Obi-Wan grunted and tensed, kneading the taut arse cheeks until Obi-Wan let out a big breath and relaxed. He kept up a slow but steady pressure as Obi-Wan pushed back, moving in until he was fully sheathed. Qui-Gon gasped when he felt his balls smack against Obi-Wan's arse.

"Force, so fucking tight," Qui-Gon moaned. He could feel his heart pounding, blood roaring in his ears as he savored the hard embrace around his cock. He put his hands on Obi-Wan's hips, leaning forward to press in as far as he could.

Obi-Wan shifted, his hips grinding. "Are you going to just sit there all night with that monster cock in my arse?"

"I'm living in the moment, Padawan." Qui-Gon had an amazed euphoric grin plastered on his face as he gazed down at the point where his cock disappeared into his apprentice's incredibly sexy body.

"Fuck the moment," Obi-Wan snarled as he vainly tried to pump his hips against Qui-Gon's heavy weight. "You're not the only one with a hardon here. How about a little help?"

"Your wish is my command, Padawan." Qui-Gon pulled back, then began moving in and out, shifting his angle until he felt the head of his cock scrape the small bump inside the tight passage.

"Oh yes, right there, right there," Obi-Wan moaned and writhed.

Qui-Gon kept up a steady pace, sweat starting to pour down his flushed face. He could tell from the mounting pressure in his balls that he would not last much longer, so he leaned forward, reaching around Obi-Wan's hip with his right hand. He began fisting Obi-Wan's cock, the feel of the hard flesh moving in his hand adding to his own rapidly mounting excitement.

Obi-Wan bucked hard, his sweat slick skin sliding against Qui-Gon's belly and thighs. Qui-Gon began thrusting deep, his hips pumping in short sharp jerks. He grunted as his own sweat dripped into his burning eyes, his awareness reduced to a fiery red haze of sensation. The pressure crested sharply as Obi-Wan arched beneath him, both men reaching their climax as their seed jetted forth.

Qui-Gon pulled out and slid off to the side. He lay on his back, eyes closed, panting heavily. He sensed more than felt Obi-Wan's hot presence at his side.

"Mmmmmm, that was good," Obi-Wan sighed. He turned over and snuggled closer to Qui-Gon. "You can rescue me any time, Master."

Qui-Gon draped a possessive arm around his new lover. "Just make sure I don't find you naked out on any more ledges, Padawan, or it's me you will need to be rescued from."

finis


End file.
